


The Problem with Gemini

by pterawaters



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Codependency, Danny's cousins come to town, Dysfunctional Family, Everyone hits on Steve, Gen, Humor, Kidnapping, Mary Sue Big Bang, Sting operations, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5191646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pterawaters/pseuds/pterawaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobbi Williams and Bobby Williams discover several things when they decide to vacation in Hawaii. First, there is no legal gambling in Hawaii, which is a problem for two people who all but live in Atlantic City. Second, getting in too deep with credit from the house is way worse when the house is a gangster. And third, their cousin Danny's partner, Steve, is extremely attractive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Problem with Gemini

**Author's Note:**

> This work was written for the [Mary Sue Big Bang](https://www.google.com/url?sa=t&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=web&cd=1&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0CB0QFjAAahUKEwi6y5KHiInJAhUB12MKHRspBKs&url=http%3A%2F%2Fmarysuebang.tumblr.com%2F&usg=AFQjCNFKNRbzYcgDAKqIFz6NdZkzOEcXOg&sig2=oL6_ffmsJI6SzNrQtrJqDg&bvm=bv.107406026,d.cGc)! Thanks to the coordinators for putting on a great bang and for finding me an artist! 
> 
> Art was done by the awesome and badass [raving_liberal](http://archiveofourown.org/users/raving_liberal/pseuds/raving_liberal)! Thanks again!
> 
> I had help from thewildestcucumber, phantomavenger, and heydoeydoey with brainstorming and editing, so many thanks to them as well!

"Hey, come on," some guy's voice says, so loud it makes Bobbi's head split open. "You're coming with me, ma'am."

"Owwwww," she complains, shuffling forward when the guy in the uniform pulls her out of – Jesus, where was she? That beat up old car? Fuck, where the hell did Bobbi get that car?

As she lets the cop cuff her wrists behind her back, Bobbi suddenly remembers where she got the car. "Hey, hey," she tells the cop. "Hey, they got Bobby!"

The cop has Bobbi's purse and he's fishing out her ID. "Barbara Williams, of Newark, New Jersey. You want to tell me why you're sleeping in a car that smells like a distillery?"

"No–" Bobbi says, pulling on the handcuffs at her wrists with a frustrated groan. "I'm trying to tell you, some guys have my brother!"

"Uh-huh," the cop says, his meaty hands around her arms. "Why don't you sober up and try that story again?"

Bobbi fumes, but she does it silently, because she knows better than to push her luck with cops. 

Speaking of cops…

"Hey!" Bobbi says, just before they get to the cop's car. "Hey, you gotta call my cousin!"

"First your brother, then your cousin?" The cop shakes his head. "You'll get your call when it's time."

"No!" Bobbi pulls her left arm out of the cop's grip, probably more by surprise than by overpowering him. "You'll know my cousin. He's like a big deal cop around here."

The cop frowns and blinks at Bobbi, obviously unimpressed. "What's his name?"

"Danny Williams," Bobbi says. "Daniel. Whatever. I think he's a captain or something."

The cop's eyes go wide and suddenly his grip on Bobbi's arm isn't quite as painful. "Detective Danny Williams?"

"Yeah, yeah! That's him!" Bobbi pulls on her cuffs and they rattle, but they don't loosen at all. "Call him! He'll tell you I'm innocent!"

"We'll call him," the officer says, but before Bobbi can relax, he continues, " _after_ you've been booked."

The cop pushes Bobbi into the back of his car, and she swears to herself. "Shit!" She's sure every second counts when it comes to getting Bobby back. 

"You'd better hope your sister can deliver on her promises," says the guy with the really jacked-up mole on his neck and the mothball breath. 

Bobby presses his lips together and nods. "Yeah, you know what? I'm pretty sure she will. She's always been the more reliable one, so..." Bobby shrugs and chuckles. "Plus, how hard is it to drive a few crates of..."

Bobby looks over at the main guy – his name might be Cola, but Bobby's pretty sure he heard wrong – and the dude has his arms crossed. Like, bad-news crossed. 

Chuckling again, Bobby says, "Okayyy. Guy tied to the chair doesn't need to know that piece of information!"

Cola says, "It's moonshine. And pills. Little heroin. No big deal." He shrugs and keeps his eyes on Bobby, like that's not completely terrifying. 

"No big deal," Bobby repeats with a nervous nod. "Yeah, sure. It's great. Bobbi will be back with your money in no time."

"You'd better hope so," Cola says with a creepy grin. He turns away to talk to one of his goons, and Bobby swallows nervously. This is so fucked up.

The first time Danny's phone rings, he ignores it because his hands are busy holding up one of the retaining walls of Grace's sand castle. She's twelve years old and Danny knows the time for sand castles is coming to an end. He'd rather not cut this session off if he doesn't have to. 

But then Danny's phone starts ringing again and he knows he has to pick up. "Sorry, baby," Danny says, letting go of the sandcastle, getting to his feet, and then schlepping over to end table between the beach chairs. After a quick glance at the caller ID, Danny answers, "Hey, Duke. What's goin' on? We've got a case?"

"Not exactly," Duke says, his voice an enigmatic wall of non-emotion. "Do you know Barbara Williams, thirty-four, from Newark, New Jersey?"

Danny shakes his head and is about to tell Duke he's barking up the wrong Williams, when he remembers his cousin's legal name. "Yeah, uh, yeah," Danny says, rubbing at the sudden ache in his temple. "That's my cousin."

Duke's voice is deadly serious as he says, "You'd better get down here. We found her in a car loaded with all sorts of contraband. Maybe bring a lawyer if you have one."

"Oh, Jesus." Danny sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You pick up her brother, too? Robert?"

"No?" Duke replies. "He wasn't at the scene."

"Yeah, well if you've got one Bobbi, the other one is somewhere nearby. It's like a rule of the universe." Danny gestures at Grace when she looks over, calling her in from the edge of the water. He's gonna have to drop her at her mom's place early, which he hates doing because that's his time, dammit. What's he going to do, though? Leave Bobbi in lockup for another eight hours? Danny would never hear the end of it from his mother. Take Grace with him to jail? He'd never hear the end of it from Grace's mother.

It takes about an hour to make sure Rachel's home, get Grace's things together and over to her mom's house, and then get back downtown to the police station. When he gets there, he approaches the officer at the desk and says, "I think you've found something of mine?"

"Did you lose a wallet or other personal item?" the officer asks, resting her hand on her chin and raising her brows at him expectantly.

Danny gives her a moment to realize what's going on, but when she doesn't he sighs and says, "Nevermind. It was a joke." He takes out his credentials and shows them to her. "My cousin was arrested this morning. Barbara Williams."

She raises an eyebrow at him. "Go on back. I'll tell the officer on duty you're coming." She picks up the phone next to her and presses a few buttons.

"Great, thanks," Danny replies, not quite sure what he's done to offend her. Maybe she just doesn't like jokes. He makes his way back and finds Bobbi in one of the holding cells, sitting by herself with her head in her hands. "Long way from Jersey," he says.

Bobbi looks up and she's older than the last time Danny saw her, or maybe that's just the mascara running into the little crow's feet next to her eyes. Those eyes go wide as she cries, "Danny!" and hops to her feet. "They got Bobby!"

Danny's thrown off guard, so he frowns and steps closer to the bars, holding out his hand for Bobbi to take if she needs to. "Who got Bobby?"

She takes Danny's hand, squeezing it tightly and using her other hand to wipe away some of her tears. "These, I don't know, gangster guys. I'm supposed to bring them money by noon!" 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. How much money? And what's with all the shit in the car you were driving?" Danny watches Bobbi's face intently, looking for any sign that she's lying to him.

"That was theirs," Bobbi insists. "I was just supposed to deliver the stuff and bring back the money. Then they'd let Bobby go."

There's absolutely no sign that Bobbi's lying, so Danny can't help but sigh and put his free hand over his face. "Only you two, Bobbi. Only you."

While he still has his eyes covered, footsteps approach and another voice says, "Hey, Danno."

Danny looks up to see his partner standing in the doorway to the area with the holding cells. "What are you doing here, Steve?"

"Duke called, said you had some sort of trouble." He walks further into the area and gives Bobbi a wary look. "Everything okay?"

"No, everything's not okay!" Bobbi cries, pulling her hand away from Danny's. "My brother's been kidnapped!" She turns back toward Danny and says, "This the same Steve that Aunt Clara said was smart?"

"Yeah," Danny says, smiling at Steve's offended look. "That's him. Steve, this is my cousin, Bobbi."

Bobbi gives Steve another look and says, "Well, at least he's as good looking as she described." The wink that follows that declaration shouldn't surprise Danny, but it does.

Now, Steve just looks confused, so Danny pulls the conversation back to the issue at hand. "How did you and Bobby get tangled up with these gangsters?"

Bobbi looks down at her hands and bites her upper lip.

"Shit," Danny says with a sigh. "You guys were gambling again?"

"Mostly Bobby, I swear." Bobbi grabs the bars and gives Danny her best innocent look. It's not great. Before Danny can reply, Steve says, "Wait, I'm confused. I thought your name was Bobbi."

"It is," Bobbi says with an amused smile. Danny can't believe she and her brother haven't gotten sick of confusing people with their names. "I'm Bobbi."

"So when you say it was mostly Bobbi gambling, you're talking about yourself?" Steve asks, like he knows it's not the right answer, but he hasn't figured it out yet.

Bobbi laughs at him. "My twin brother's name is Bobby, too. He's Robert, I'm Barbara. I'm Bobbi with an i."

Steve's still frowning, so Danny pulls his attention and lays it all out for him. "Bobby-with-a-y and Bobbi-with-an-i were gambling with some bad guys and lost," he turns to Bobbi for confirmation and she nods at him. "To settle their debt, Bobbi-with-an-i agreed to deliver some drugs to a buyer and bring back the money, so they would let her brother, Bobby-with-a-y go. Got it?"

Steve nods brusquely. "Got it."

"But Bobbi never made it," Danny says, turning back to his cousin. "What happened? How'd you end up passed out on the side of the road?"

Bobbi shrugs. "I was so scared," she says, before dropping her voice to a whisper. "I think I had one of my episodes."

Danny nods. Bobbi's episodes are the stuff of legend in the Williams family. They're the stuff of legend in that everyone's heard about them, but no one believes they're real, except maybe Bobby. "Okay," Danny says. "I'm gonna get you released into my custody, and we'll go find Bobby."

"But what about the bad guys?" Bobbi asks, just before Danny has a chance to turn and leave.

With a scoff, Danny points over to Steve. "I've got this schmuck. The bad guys don't stand a chance."

Danny leaves to go find the officer with the keys, and Steve's right on his heels. "The bad guys don't stand a chance?" Steve asks. "You almost make me sound like a superhero."

Giving Steve a smile, Danny says, "Well, you're the closest I've ever met, babe. Just don't forget you're human and get yourself killed."

Steve grins. "Not a chance."

Bobbi follows after her cousin and his Steve like a kicked dog, head hanging. She's staring down the scariest situation of her life, and barely holding it together. It's her fault those gangsters are going to kill her brother. Even if Danny says he can save Bobby, Bobbi will know she let him down when he needed her the most.

They end up in this fancy-looking place with glass walls everywhere and this giant fucking computer table in the middle of the room. Danny says, "Hey everyone, this is my cousin, Bobbi." He introduces Bobbi around, first to a guy named Grover (who looks nothing like the blue muppet, which Bobbi finds devastating), a guy named Chin, and a girl named Kono. 

"Hey," she says, giving them a wave. Except for Uncle Eddie's retirement party, Bobbi doesn't think she's ever been in a room with this many cops before. It kind of gives her the willies. Still, she's glad they're helping her get Bobby back. The clock on one of the screens says 10:08. "We've got two hours to find him," she says mostly to Danny. "Where do we start?"

"We don't start anywhere," Danny says, steering Bobbi into what looks like a conference room. Bobbi thinks the last time she was in a conference room was the day before she quit that bullshit temp job. All of the rest of the team follows them. "You tell us where Bobby is, then you stay here while my friends and I go get him."

Bobbi winces. "I'm not sure I could _describe_ where they're keeping him. I'd have to, you know, go back to where I crashed and retrace my steps." 

All of a sudden, the girl cop, Kono, snaps her fingers. "That's what it is."

"What?" Danny asks, and he's wearing that same expression Grandpa always used to wear when he was annoyed. It makes Bobbi smile, but this doesn't seem like the right time or place to smile, so she covers her mouth with her hand. 

"She reminds me of Mary. You know, when Mary still had blonde hair."

"My sister Mary?" Steve asks, taking a quick look over at Bobbi before turning back to Kono. "That's ridiculous." Bobbi's unexpectedly relieved that Steve doesn't see any similarity between Bobbi and his sister. Bobbi doesn't even know this sister, but she doesn't like Kono's tone. She's heard that tone more than enough from the women in her life.

Danny shakes his head and says, "Can we please focus on the task at hand?" He sits down in the chair facing Bobbi's and leans forward onto his knees. "You're sure there's no way you can lead us to Bobby without being there in person?"

Pressing her lips together, Bobbi thinks about it. She tries to imagine how to get back to Bobby, and it's just not coming to her. It's weird. Usually she's so good at finding him. Shaking her head, Bobbi says, "Nope. I'm gonna have to come along."

"Great," says Danny, his tone treating Bobbi like she's a burden. She supposes she is, but that doesn't mean she can't be offended. Bobbi flips Danny the bird and then turns to Steve, because he seems more reasonable and less influenced by who Bobbi _used_ to be when she was a kid. Also, he's pretty much the most attractive man Bobbi has ever seen in person. Maybe today won't end as badly as it started, if Bobbi gets to spend some time with Danny's Steve. "I'm ready to go when you are."

Steve has to admit, it's been enlightening meeting two of Danny's cousins. Of course, Steve's met Danny's parents, and one of Danny's nephews, and of course Danny's brother, Matt. Of all those relatives, Bobbi reminds Steve most of Danny's nephew, Eric. 

And maybe Kono's right and Bobbi is a little bit like Mary, before Mary got her life together and decided to become a mother. Steve is so proud of the way Mary has been acting lately, he can hardly stand it. Maybe this horrible incident will help Bobbi realize her priorities the same way Mary realized hers.

"Ooh, turn there," Bobbi says, reaching across the car and pointing to the left, her hand practically in Steve's face. Steve bats it away gently and then checks traffic before making the turn.

"How close do you think we're getting?" Danny asks, leaning up between the front seats. He gives Steve a long-suffering look in the rear view mirror, which makes Steve smile.

Bobbi makes a noise that probably means she's thinking, though Steve might just be coming to that conclusion because it's similar to Danny's thinking noise, if higher-pitched. Eventually she smiles at Steve and says, "Close. Just a few more minutes."

The way Bobbi looks at Steve is an expression he's become fairly familiar with over the years. It's also just about the last expression he wants to see on one of Danny's relatives. Steve clears his throat and says, "So, Bobbi. You like living in Jersey? The way Danny talks about the place, you'd think it was the greatest location on the planet."

" _Jersey_?" Bobbi asks, turning in her seat to look at Danny. "That shit hole? No way, man. Kidnapping gangsters notwithstanding, Hawaii is about a thousand times better than Jersey. If Hawaii had its own Atlantic City, I'd be in heaven, dude."

Unaccustomed to being called "dude", Steve licks his lips and nods. "Yeah, okay. Except there's no _legal_ gambling anywhere in Hawaii, Bobbi. Ergo, no Hawaiian version of Atlantic City."

"Ergo?" Bobbi asks, sounding not necessarily confused by the words as by Steve's use of it. Doesn't Steve look like the kind of guy who uses words like "ergo"? Then Bobbi shakes her head and holds up her hands, using them while she talks. "Wait a minute, wait a minute. No gambling at all?"

"Nope," Danny says from the back seat, meeting Steve's eyes again in the rearview.

Bobbi gasps. "The Lottery?"

"Don't have that either," Steve says, giving Bobbi his most serene (and patronizing, according to Danny) smile. "We still goin' the right way?"

Still frowning, presumably at the thought of a place where there's no legal gambling, Bobbi takes a look around. "Yeah," she nods, pointing to the building on their right. "I remember passing this place."

She gives Steve this sly sort of smile, which Steve is only half paying attention to, because there's some traffic up ahead of them.

"It looks nice," Bobbi says.

Confused, and sure that he's missed some nonverbal cue, Steve asks, "What?"

"The restaurant back there," Bobbi says, ignoring the glare Danny's burrowing into the back of her skull, like she can't even feel it. "It looks nice."

Steve vaguely remembers which restaurant Bobbi pointed to, but he's also got to switch lanes to get around a car with a flat tire. When he's clear, he responds, "Yeah. Yeah, it is nice."

"Maybe once we find Bobby and everything's more settled, I could take you there, as a thank you."

Okay, this is incredibly funny, and the pure rage on Danny's face is making it even funnier. Still, Steve doesn't want to laugh right in Bobbi's face. She's had a hard day. He says, as nonchalant as he can, "Yeah, sure. Me and Danno would love to come to dinner with you."

Bobbi doesn't explain that she didn't mean to invite Danny along, and she kind of deflates back into her seat, but she's not crying or anything, so that's a victory in Steve's book. She doesn't respond about the dinner invitation before giving Steve another direction to follow. "Oh, I came around that curve over there. It's just a few more blocks."

"Okay," Steve says, following where Bobbi's pointing. "The others still with us?"

Danny looks over his shoulder and nods, "Yeah, they're there." His hand brushing Steve's shoulder, he asks, "You sure we don't need SWAT?"

"How many guys did you see, again, Bobbi?" Steve asks, more to make a point to Danny than for any other reason.

"Like, maybe three? Or four?" she says, and though her answer isn't terribly confident, Steve thinks the true count is probably closer to three or four than to any larger number. He takes it as a point of pride that none of the organized crime schemes on his island get much of a chance to grow larger than a few members. That's all Five-0's doing, Steve is sure of it. He turns back just long enough to smile at Danny. "See? Bobbi says there's only three or four of them."

"Oh, Bobbi says," Danny replies sarcastically, throwing up his hands and falling back into his seat. "That makes me so much less worried, Steven."

Just because Steve's a nice guy, and he wants to make Danny feel better, Steve days, "I've got the thermal camera in the trunk. We'll take a peek before we make any plans for entry."

Danny huffs and crosses his arms over his chest, which isn't exactly an admission of defeat, but Steve will take it.

He also takes the next turn Bobbi points out for him, and then she's pointing and saying, "That's it! That one with the 'Fish' sign over the door! I remember that sign."

"A fish cannery?" Steve asks, pulling off to the side so his car is hidden from the warehouse's viewpoint. "Do you remember the smell?"

Bobbi shakes her head. "I mean, I kind of remember the fishy smell, but I was more concerned with the guy who had a gun to my brother's head."

Steve doesn't point out that adrenaline tends to enhance the senses, and makes all of those sensory inputs into memories that are almost impossible to get rid of, even years later. Perhaps it's different for someone like Bobbi. 

Getting out of the car, Steve pops the trunk and pulls out his tac vest, getting geared up for a siege. He hands the thermal camera to Danny, more for him to hold than anything else. As soon as Steve is set and ready to go, he motions for the others to gather around. "Okay, we want to make as soft an entry as possible. Our top priority is preventing loss of life. We'll approach from the East side of the building, and go around back to scope out entry points. I don't want to have to go through the front door unless it's our last option. Everyone ready?"

Kono, Chin, and Lou all nod, but Danny holds up a finger. "One last thing." He takes his handcuffs from the back of his belt and motions to Bobbi, who's hovering at the edge of the group. Danny sets her in the driver's seat of the Camaro and handcuffs her right wrist to the steering wheel. "I'm taking the keys. If you hot wire my car, if you drive my car _one inch_ , I will kill you. You got it?"

Bobbi looks properly cowed as she blinks up at Danny and nods. Then she scoffs and says, "You'd never kill me, because Aunt Clara would kill you."

"It takes a long time for news to travel from here to Jersey," Danny replies, all but wagging his finger in Bobbi's face. "Sit tight. We'll be back in a minute."

"I'll be here," Bobbi calls after them.

"C'mon, let's get your cousin out of there," Kono says to Danny, leading him away from the Camaro.

A few minutes later, they're in position to get a better reading with the thermal camera. Steve holds it up and counts bodies, saying, "Five hostiles, one hostage tied to a chair." A shiver runs down Steve's spine, and he ignores the memory of what it felt like to be bound, wrists and ankles, to a wooden chair.

Chin comes back from his recon run, saying, "There's a back door, looks pretty easy to pick open."

"I don't see any heat signatures back that way," Steve tells the others. "Let's go. Remember, we have to get through to Bobby as quickly and as quietly as possible."

"Yeah," Danny says with a sigh, double checking his gun and stowing it back in his vest. "Otherwise, I'm going to have to explain to my aunt and uncle why their favorite son is dead."

"We've got your back, brah," Kono insists, slinging her sniper rifle across her body and patting both the gun at her waist and the one on her opposite thigh.

Steve watches the building until the guards have moved far enough away from any of the windows. With a hand motion and a whisper of "go, go, go" Steve urges his team forward.

The team protects Chin as he picks the lock on the back door, but Steve makes sure he's the first one through the door. "Clear," he whispers over his shoulder. 

Steve and his team take the building the same way they've taken hundreds of buildings over the years. It's familiar and terrifyingly new each and every time. Today's complication is a medium-sized fish cannery, and the need to be as quiet as possible in order to protect the hostage. 

Steve's entire mind is focused on the task at hand, so when he hears the crunch of a pair of boots in the next room, it becomes simple to hold his breath long enough to sneak up on the suspect and pull him into a choke hold. Danny will probably yell at Steve later about how choke holds aren't supposed to be used on suspects, but Steve knows just how long to hold on so the suspect gets woozy, but doesn't pass out. Steve motions for Chin's help securing the man's hands and legs, and then Steve tapes over the guy's mouth. He waits a moment to make sure the man is breathing okay through his nose before motioning Grover to take the lead back into the main corridor around the factory floor. 

Steve catches a glimpse of Danny and Kono heading the other way, and then Grover clocks another bad guy with the butt of his shotgun. The guy drops like his strings have been cut, so Steve helps Chin truss him up in a similar manner as the one before. 

From the other side of the building, Steve hears gunshots and he knows they've just run out of time. "Move, move," Steve says, taking the lead again and moving toward the front of the building, so they can get to the cannery floor.

Steve skids to a stop in the doorway, his eyes trained on the man who has a gun to the hostage's head. "Take one more step and I blow his brains out."

Steve automatically puts his hands up, but he keeps a grasp on his gun. "Okay, man. Okay. Not another step."

The man in the chair – Danny's cousin Bobby – is much bigger than Steve expected, though he is blonde-haired and blue-eyed just like Danny and Bobbi. His eyes are wide with terror, his mouth covered with duct tape, and Steve wants to comfort him, tell him it'll be okay, but he has to focus most of his attention on the bad guy. 

The bad guy is a haole, probably new to the island, judging by the shoes he's wearing and the tight fit of his heavy jeans. He looks terrified in a different way, and Steve gets the impression that this guy isn't the one in charge. 

Steve notices movement out of the corner of his eye, and it's colored like Kono's maroon shirt, so he keeps his eyes on the hostage taker. Kono stops moving and Steve nods just slightly to tell her that he's ready, without tipping off the bad guy. Just a second later, Kono calls out, "Hey, asshole!"

As soon as the hostage taker turns to look, Steve brings his gun down and shoots the guy in the shoulder and then the neck. It's not center mass, because Steve had to shoot over Danny's cousin, but it works out, because the bad guy crumples to the ground and bleeds out.

Calling out to his team as he moves toward Bobby, Steve asks, "Rest of this place clear?"

"Clear!" shouts back Grover, and then Chin, Kono, and Danny's voices follow.

"Hey," Steve says to Bobby, stowing his gun and pulling out his knife. He uses his free hand to pull off the duct tape (which is a little stuck to Bobby's scruffy beard). "You okay?"

"Where's my sister?" Bobby asks, watching as Steve cuts the ropes holding him to the chair. "Is my sister okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine, Bob," Danny says as he comes into the room. "She's out in the car."

Bobby starts to light up when he sees Danny, but then something must occur to him. "Did you get that Cola guy?"

"What?" Steve asks, but then Chin crouches down next to him.

"You counted six people, including Mr. Williams, right?" Chin asks.

Steve nods as he cuts the last ropes around Bobby's ankle. "Yeah. Why?"

"Because I only count five. There's no trace of the sixth person." Chin's face is deadly serious, and there's only one conclusion to come to.

"One of them slipped away," Steve says, looking to Danny.

Danny's eyes go wide and he mutters, "Bobbi," (or maybe "Bobby"; Steve can't tell) and then runs for the front door of the cannery. Kono's hot on Danny's heels, following Danny out and in the direction of their vehicles. 

"Oh, wow," Bobby says, rubbing at his wrists. "Thank you so much!"

Before Steve can say it was his pleasure, Bobby all but tackles Steve in a tight (and a little smelly) hug.

Over Bobby's shoulder, Steve tells Chin and Grover, "Round up the live ones. I want to know what they know about the fifth kidnapper."

Bobby pulls back, his hands still on Steve's shoulders. "Wow. Look at this."

Steve narrows his eyes at Bobby. "Look at what?"

"I'd almost think that Cola guy killed me and I was in heaven!" Bobby's smile, while technically nice-looking, is also making Steve irrationally angry. "You work with my cousin?"

Steve breaks Bobby's hold on his shoulders easily, and directs him toward Chin, who's coming back into the room. "Here, stick by Chin." 

"Bad news," Chin says, accepting custody of Bobby without comment or complaint. "Someone slaughtered our trussed-up pigs."

Grover returns as well. "Yeah, just slit their throats. It's a mess up there. No survivors."

Eyes wide, Bobby says, "It was that Cola guy! The scary one!"

"Okay, what Cola guy?" Steve asks, but before Bobby can answer, Danny and Kono get back, Bobbi in hand. 

Bobbi runs toward her brother, who envelops her in a tight hug. "Oh my god! I thought you were dead, for sure!" Bobbi cries.

His voice deeper, but with the same tone and rhythm, Bobby says, "I thought I was dead for sure, too! Why did you bring the cops?"

Bobbi pulls back far enough to look up at her brother. "I had one of my episodes and crashed the car, so I didn't really have a choice."

"Oh," Bobby replies with a knowing nod. He gestures toward Steve and Chin. "At least you brought the good-looking cops."

Steve presses his lips together and looks over at Chin, who meets Steve's gaze and then rolls his eyes. 

Bobbi replies, "I know, right?"

Danny's got his hands on his hips and his jaw clenched tightly. Honestly, Steve's a little afraid Danny's about to have a heart attack. Maybe he should get the conversation back on track so that doesn't happen. 

"So, this Cola guy you're talking about?" Steve asks Bobby – _Robert_. "Could you give a description to a sketch artist?"

"Seriously?" Bobby asks, grinning at Steve, then at his sister, and then back at Steve. "I've always wanted to do that!"

Bobbi ( _Barbara_ ) cries out. "Oh, my god! Do you remember that friend we had in elementary school? The artist?" She snaps her fingers a couple times. "Peter! We used to play cops and robbers and you'd make him do the sketch."

"I do remember that!" Bobby cries, clutching onto his sister's arm. "He was such a shitty artist!"

For the sake of Danny's heart, Steve decides to put an end to the reminiscing. "Well, the sketch artists that work for HPD are very good. Let's go meet one of them."

As they head back toward the car with Bobby and Bobbi, leaving Chin, Kono, and Lou to help process the scene, Danny leans toward Steve and says, "Don't get me wrong. I'm glad my cousin is okay." He sighs with a little bit of a huff. "But let's finish this case quickly, before I end up strangling one, or both of them."

Steve claps Danny on the shoulder. "You got it, partner."

"So," Kono says as she joins Danny and the others around the computer table. Bobbi and Bobby are sleeping on the couch in Steve's office, their feet practically in each other's faces. Danny doesn't understand how they can stand being in each other's spaces like that. Still. Danny remembers piling into the back seat of the station wagon with his siblings, shoulder-to-shoulder and knee-to-knee, no big deal. But they grew out of it. 

Danny realizes he's not paying attention to Kono as he should be. "...and we found a match. The perp's name is Koa Keloha. Wanted for drug trafficking, arms trafficking, human trafficking, racketeering, and a long list of other crimes." Kono sets her tablet down on the big computer and swipes an image onto the big screen. "Basically, this guy's your point man if you want to bring something illegal onto the island."

Lou points at the picture – a mug shot of a cold, calculating sort of man. "So how did Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum get on the wrong side of this guy?"

While Danny chuckles at Lou's description of his cousins, Kono swipes a picture of a nightclub onto the screen. "This is Paradise," she says. "Word on the street is that Keloha and his people run a casino in the back room, but HPD has never dedicated the resources to shutting it down."

"Someone take a pay off?" Danny asks, raising his eyebrows at Kono, who shrugs. 

"Maybe." She swipes another few pictures onto the board, these of Danny's cousins in front of Paradise, Bobbi handing something to the bouncer. "Your cousins got right in."

Danny sighs and remembers getting called to more than one dark alley in the early morning to pick up Bobbi, or Bobby, or both of them, after they ran out of money. Once they discovered Atlantic City, those calls thankfully tapered off. "Bobbi's always been good at sniffing out a game."

Steve crosses his arms over his chest. "Has Keloha ever done something like this before? Used people in his debt as mules?"

"If he has," Kono says with a shake of her head, "we haven't heard about it. We've also never heard of him killing his own crew before."

"There's a first time for everything," Chin says with a bitter frown. "How are we going to find him? Do we have any known addresses? Known associates?"

Shaking her head, Kono says, "Nothing. Aside from the warrants, and a few past arrests, there's hardly anything in his file."

"I'd bet he pays good money to keep it that way," Danny says, circling around the computer table to get a better look at Keloha. Sure, Danny's cousins aren't the most responsible people, and he's constantly disappointed in them, but that doesn't mean this son of a bitch gets to terrorize and hurt them. "We've got to get this guy off the street."

"We know he's desperate for money," Lou says. "Is there some way to use that to draw him out? Bring him to us?"

Steve's eyes cut over to Danny's office and the obvious epiphany on Steve's face makes Danny's stomach drop. Voice hard, Danny asks Steve, "What? What are you thinking?"

Looking extremely proud of himself with the edges of his lips twitching upward like that, Steve says, "Well, we know a few people Keloha wouldn't mind getting that money out of. Let's set a trap."

"Using the Bobbies as bait?" Kono asks her voice concerned, but her eyes twinkling. 

Danny thinks about putting his cousins in danger like that and huffs. "Do you know how much my mother would kill me if something were to happen to them?"

"Danny's right," Chin says. "We should just put them on the next plane to Jersey. If Keloha's having money troubles, he's not going to follow them there."

Movement in Danny's periphery catches Danny's attention, so he turns to find Bobbi standing at his office door, arms wrapped around herself. "What if he does?" she asks Chin. "What if he follows us back home and does to us what he did to his own guys?" Shaking her head furiously, Bobbi says, "No. I want to help. I'll do it."

Crossing toward Bobbi, Danny puts a hand on her shoulder. "Are you sure? It could be dangerous."

Bobbi smirks. "Well, I know you're going to do your best to make sure we're okay. Otherwise you'd have to answer to Aunt Clara, and we both know you can't do that."

Danny frowns at his cousin. This part about his family – everyone knowing everything about everyone else – is the one piece of New Jersey he hasn't missed.

Continuing, Bobbi smiles over at Steve. "And I know Commander McGarrett is too good to let anything happen to me or my brother."

Steve smiles, preening a little, and Danny kind of wants to punch him. "That's right," Steve says, his eyes meeting Danny's, and he's completely gloating now. He's so going to pay for this later. Turning toward the rest of the team, Steve says, "Okay. Let's put the plan together."

"So then," Bobby says, trying to remember the next step of the plan, "I win the rigged game at Marie's Tiki Bar–"

"La Mariana Tiki Bar," Steve corrects Bobby. He says it gently, which Bobby appreciates, because Danny's glaring these frustrated daggers right at Bobby, just because it takes him a little bit longer to learn the plan. Bobby wishes he'd been able to convince Danny to smoke with him when they were kids, because the dude is definitely too high-strung. 

"That's what I said," Bobby insists, before continuing. "Then I make a big show of spending the money. Buy lots of drinks for other people, that kind of thing. Hey, I know you told me not to drink any of the drinks, but if I get hot wings, can I eat them? I'm starving."

Rolling his eyes, Danny says, "We'll get you some dinner before we head out. You like shrimp?"

Bobby sticks out his tongue. "Ew, no. Little bugs from the sea? That's the kind of thing my food eats, not me."

Steve's patience evaporates all of a sudden. He turns toward Danny and says in this scary voice, "Get your cousin off my island."

Instead of being intimidated or scared like a normal person, Danny laughs. "Yeah, sure, babe," he says, clapping a hand against Steve's shoulder. "As soon as we catch Keloha, these two are history. Back to the great state of New Jersey."

Bobby frowns at that idea. "You know, besides all the kidnapping and terror," he says, leaning back in his chair. "Hawaii is _awesome_. Much better than New Jersey."

Steve's intense stare suddenly dissolves into a smile. He turns toward Danny. "You see? You're the only one who doesn't like it here."

Before Danny can respond, Kono and Bobbi come into the room. Bobbi's hair is still damp and she's wearing a different dress than before. "We're all set," Kono says, knocking her shoulder against Bobbi's. Bobbi smiles, which is weird, because Bobbi doesn't usually make friends this fast. That's sort of always been Bobby's job – make friends for the both of them. Bobbi asks, "How's it going in here?" She seems calmer than before, too. Less freaked out. Bobby just has to get out of his chair and go wrap his arms around Bobbi. It always strikes him as weird that even though they're twins, he ended up so much bigger than her. Bobbi accepts the hug with a huff, like she always does.

"Good," Bobby says to her hair. "We're talking about getting dinner."

"Anything but shrimp," Bobbi says, like a normal person.

Steve throws his hands up and stands, calling out as he leaves the room, "I'm gonna go check on the tac gear."

Bobby doesn't know what that is, but he suppresses the urge to ask. If he does, Danny's just going to make him feel dumb again, and Bobby's getting a little tired of that.

"How about eggs?" Danny asks, scratching his eyebrow. "You guys eat eggs?"

Bobby leaves his arm around Bobbi's shoulders as he turns to face Danny. "Yeah, sure. Who doesn't eat eggs?"

"Who doesn't eat shrimp?" Danny shoots back.

Kono puts a hand on Danny's shoulder. "Why don't you go check on that gear with Steve? I'll get these two dinner, and then into a taxi headed for La Marina. Chin says he and Lou have the manager on board, and should have the game set up by the time these two get there."

"I still say we should've gone with blackjack," Bobby says, letting go of Bobbi as they follow Kono out of the station. "I'm much better at blackjack."

"You suck at blackjack," Bobbi says, of course. "And besides, the game is rigged. It doesn't matter if you're good or not."

"But _poker_?" Bobby replies, taking the door as Bobbi holds it open for him. "Poker's too hard. You have to remember what hands beat what other hands. Now _craps_ , that's a game!"

"You can just sit back and let me play," Bobbi insists. "I'm a great poker player."

Scoffing, Bobby tells her, "No, you're the worst! You have absolutely no poker face."

"I have a _great_ poker face!" Bobbi says, grinning at Bobby before pulling a very serious expression.

Bobby laughs. "Yeah, okay. You win."

With a chuckle, Kono asks, "Are you guys always like this?"

Not sure whether to be offended or confused, Bobby says, "Yes?" He turns to Bobbi for a second opinion.

"Yeah, pretty much," she says with a decisive nod. "Now, c'mon. Let's get this over with."

When they get to the Tiki Lounge, this old guy in a suit with Elvis hair and this whole spiel about Sinatra shows them into a back room of the bar. There are two poker tables, but the guy leads him and Bobbi to the one on the left. There's these three really big guys already sitting there, along with a pretty blonde woman, and a dealer. 

They play a few hands, with Bobby not really following the game too closely. He's running low on chips, because the dealer keeps saying he either has to keep putting them in, or he has to fold. Bobby hates to fold, so he keeps losing.

Now, Bobby knows this game is rigged, but it's still exciting when he sees over her shoulder that Bobbi's got four aces in his hand and all the other players keep putting chips into the pot. There's this bidding war going on between one of the big guys, Jerry, and another one, Kamekona. They keep accusing each other of bluffing, and they keep upping the ante. Bobbi has enough chips to keep up with them, and when they lay all the cards down, Bobbi has the biggest hand.

As she pulls the chips toward her pile, she screams with excitement, and Bobby can't help but scream as well. He knows it's fake, but _they won_. They finally won a game. "How much money is that?" Bobby asks.

The blonde woman with the Australian accent says, "It looks like about ten thousand."

"Ten thousand dollars?" Bobby repeats, getting to his feet and throwing his hands in the air. His heart is beating out of his chest, and he knows he and Bobbi can't keep the money. It belongs to the police department. Still, they're supposed to be pretending this is real, so Bobby lets himself believe it. "Yeah! Drinks for everyone!"

"Shoots," says Kamekona, shaking his head and hitting the guy next to him with the back of his hand. "C'mon, Flippa. We'd better go before I end up losing any more. It's not good for business."

"Yeah," Flippa says, shaking his head sadly. He's got two chips left.

"Ha, ha!" Bobby laughs, pointing at the two quitters. "You lost, we won!" Then he remembers the next part of the plan. "Drinks for everyone, wings for everyone, out at the bar!"

One of the guys over at the other table (the ones Danny said aren't in on the plan), leans over and asks, "Are you for real, brah?"

Bobby's not at all for real, but the dealer's handing Bobbi cash, so it doesn't matter that the win is a false one. The cash is real enough. "Yeah!"

Bobbi fans out the money in front of her face, a huge grin on her lips. "I'm going to eat a million wings," she says, shuffling the bills back into a neat stack. "And I want a margarita."

"The bartenders out in the main lounge would be happy to help you with that, ma'am," says the dealer. 

Bobbi grins and sets the stack of cash in Bobby's hands. A shiver runs down his spine. She grabs Bobby by the elbow. "C'mon. It's time to party."

In this moment, Bobby finds it incredibly easy to forget that a homicidal maniac is after them. They finally won. They _won_.

"Are you sure he's gonna show up tonight?" Bobbi asks Danny as he helps her get her wire hidden. "That Koa guy? He should've heard about our lucky streak by now, right?"

Danny passes another piece of tape to Bobbi over his shoulder, saying, "If he doesn't, we might have to rethink our strategy."

Bobbi takes the tape, and somehow the two ends wrap around her finger and stick together. She tries to get them apart, but they're stuck and cutting off circulation to her finger. "Shit."

"You okay?" Danny asks, his back still turned toward Bobbi.

"No," she replies with a grimace as she pulls the tape from her finger. It stings a little as it rips away, which does not give her confidence when it comes to taping the little microphone to her belly and chest. 

"You want some help?"

Bobbi weighs the relative merits of getting help with this tucking thing versus her cousin seeing her in her bra, and she decides fuck it. "Yes, I need help."

"Okay." Danny turns around and holds his hands up as he takes as step closer toward Bobbi, meeting her eyes like he's asking permission. 

Bobbi sighs. "Just tape the fucking thing on already."

As Danny places the microphone, he says, "Here, you hold this top end and I'll get the tape on." With the both of them working together, it goes fairly smoothly. "You sound like someone who's a little tired of vacation."

"This hasn't been a vacation," Bobbi replies. "It's been a shit show. I think Bobby might be having the time of his life."

Danny laughs as he secures the last piece of tape and steps back, eyes up on Bobbi's face as she pulls her shirt on. "Yeah. You know, it's not against the rules for you guys to spend a little time apart. You could go home, leave Bobby here to help us out."

Bobbi thinks about actually getting on a plane without her brother, and quickly shakes her head. "No, I couldn't do that."

Danny takes a long look at Bobbi, and then sighs. "Suit yourself. I mean, far be it from me to suggest that an adult human being, such as yourself, make decisions for herself."

"I do make decisions for myself," Bobbi insists, stepping forward to whack Danny on the arm. "And I don't have to justify my decisions to you. Or Mom. Or Aunt Clara."

After blinking at Bobbi for a few seconds, Danny drops his eyes and lifts his hand to the back of his neck. "Yeah, no. It's just that we worry about you."

"Worry about making sure you get that Koa guy before he gets us," Bobbi tells him, wrapping her arms around Danny and giving him a hug so he knows she's not mad at him (even if she is a little bit mad at him).

That night, she and Bobby are supposed to spend a lot of money at a seafood restaurant. Supposedly it's the kind of place you go if you want to be seen by all the right people. Bobbi thinks if this Koa guy is as bad as they say he is, he's probably not going to be hanging out in a place like this, but far be it from her to tell the police how to do their jobs.

"I miss pizza," Bobbi says to her brother halfway through the meal. She pokes at her fish, trying to work up an appetite around the knot in her stomach. "Don't you?"

"Oh, yeah," Bobby says, picking up his beer glass and pausing with it halfway to his mouth. "Oh, shit. He's here."

Bobbi tries her best to turn and follow Bobby's line of sight, but it's difficult to do without turning all the way around in her chair and drawing attention to herself. "I thought they were going to stop him before he got into the building."

"He's coming from the kitchen," Bobby says. "Wasn't that Kono chick supposed to be covering the kitchen? What happened to her?"

"I don't know," Bobbi hisses in reply, finally spotting Keloha. Movement over to her other side makes Bobbi squeak in terror, but it's just Steve, dressed in a waiter's uniform. Quietly, he says, "I got eyes on the target. Kono? Chin?"

Steve listens to his radio for a second, gesturing for Bobby to stay put when Bobby tries to get up. Now looking Bobbi right in the eye, Steve says, "You stay here. Act like you didn't see him. I'm going to try to head him off. There's too many people in here. He can't see us coming." Louder, Steve says, "Right away, ma'am."

"This was your dumb plan," Bobbi tells Steve, but he's already gone and she's sitting there, looking across the table at her brother, scared beyond all reason. "You gotta tell me what's going on, Bobby. I can't see."

"Steve's heading right toward the guy." Bobby shakes his head. "He's not a very good waiter. His body language is all wrong."

"Shit." Across the room, Bobbi sees Danny quietly evacuating people from the front section of the restaurant. Bobbi sighs and wishes she could leave the building with them. "I hope I don't have an episode," she tells Bobby.

Bobby reaches across the table and puts his hands over Bobbi's. "Hey, it's going to be fine. We've got the Navy SEAL on our side."

Bobbi tries to take that fact to heart, tries to tell herself that Bobby is right and they've got the best guy on their team. She's almost there, almost calmed down, when Bobby's eyes go wide a fraction of a second before there's a loud crashing sound and somebody screams. 

Bobbi turns around to see Steve and Keloha struggling over a gun that's pointed at the ceiling, clenched between both their hands. "Everyone get down!" Steve cries, right before the gun goes off.

Bobbi slips out of her chair and scrambles toward Bobby. "Shit!"

Bobby's still up in his chair, so Bobbi pulls him down. "C'mon, doofus! We've got to get out of here."

"Yeah," Bobby says, snapping out of his daze. "Let's go."

There's another gunshot, which makes Bobbi just about jump out of her skin, and then a loud crash as bodies collide with a table. Bobbi can't just keep going without looking back to see what's going on. She turns and watches as Keloha holds Steve down with one giant hand around his neck and presses his gun to Steve's head.

Without even thinking about it, Bobbi grabs an empty wine bottle and chucks it at Keloha. Miraculously, it hits Keloha in the head, bouncing off his skull with a dull thud and then shattering against the ground. It gives Steve the opportunity to knock the gun away from his head and punch Keloha in the face, knocking him out. 

Bobbi watches as Steve kicks the gun away from Keloha's limp hand, and then handcuffs the guy. Bobbi has the very recent sense memory of being handcuffed, and for a second, she feels bad for the guy. Still, she supposes it's necessary. He did kill a bunch of people. 

Bobby gets to his feet, standing next to Bobbi with this blank look on his face. Bobbi wonders how long it's going to take him to process what's happened. Knowing her brother, probably not long. He'll be back to not thinking about much of anything soon. 

Steve jogs over to them with a smirk on his face. "Which one of you two threw that?"

Bobbi's eyes go wide. She wants to take credit, but she's also aware of the fact that Steve's a cop, and she shouldn't admit to anything in front of a cop, even one that's trying to help her. 

Unfortunately Bobby, the traitor, points his finger at her. "She did it."

Steve puts his hand in Bobbi's, squeezes it, and looks her right in the eye as he says, "Thanks. You make great backup."

The grin on Steve's face is infectious and Bobbi can't help but smile back at him. A warm feeling radiates through her whole body, and she can't help but jump forward and put her arms around Steve. "You're welcome," she says, sniffling as her emotions get the better of her and she tears up. 

Steve chuckles and pats Bobbi on the back, letting her hug him for a long moment. 

Bobbi's still holding on when she hears Danny's voice. "Hey, we all good here?"

"Yeah," Steve replies, patting Bobbi's shoulder again and then pulling out of the hug. The smile he gives her makes up for the lack of embrace. "Thanks to your cousin, here. Do all Williamses have that fighting spirit, or is it just you two?"

"All of us," Bobby says, winking at Bobbi.

Bobbi scoffs. "You were cowering down on the floor, babe," she says, grinning when Steve and Danny both laugh. Of course, she feels bad when Bobby pulls his puppy-dog face, so she goes over to him and gives him a hug. "No, I'm glad you didn't do anything stupid."

"That was all you this time," Bobby says in agreement. 

"Wait." Danny points among the three of them, landing on Bobbi. "Something stupid? What did I miss?"

Steve chuckles and puts his arm around Danny, leading him from the restaurant as some other police officers come in to collect the bad guy. "Just improvised weaponry and a lucky shot," says Steve.

Bobbi follows them, ready to be done with this whole ordeal. A little affronted, she says, "Oh, yeah, sure. Lucky shot. Lucky."

"Let it go, Bobbi," Bobby says, nudging her shoulder with his arm. "Let it go."

Bobbi takes a deep breath and lets it go, visualizing the toxic energy leaving her body. It helps a lot.

Steve's halfway back from the restaurant bathroom to the table where Danny's hosting the farewell dinner dishes when Bobbi catches him. "Hey, could I talk to you for a second?" she asks, blinking up at Steve with this too-innocent look in her eyes. 

Warily, Steve says, "Sure. About what?"

"About that thank you drink you owe me," she says with a smirk that is entirely too much like Danny's smirk for Steve's comfort. 

Ignoring the tone she's trying to set, Steve says, "Uh, sure. Let's go back to the table and I'll call the waiter over."

"I meant, a drink _alone_ ," Bobbi insists, her voice dropping as she leans closer and puts a hand on Steve's arm. Steve wonders if she's always this forward, or if the two cocktails she's already had are giving her courage. 

Face and neck flaring hot, Steve tries to give a nonchalant chuckle. "Well, thanks, but no thanks to that invitation. I'm seeing someone."

"Ah," Bobbi says with a wink, giving him a finger-gun. "Gotcha!" She stumbles a little bit, grabbing onto the back of an empty chair for support. "Whoa! Maybe another drink would be a bad idea. I gotta pee."

Bobbi brushes past Steve, headed for the bathrooms behind him. Steve turns back toward the table and tries his best not to make a judgmental comment, even just in his head. She's Danny's cousin, which makes her practically ohana. Yet another reason not to go on a date with her. 

Steve has almost made it back to the table, and his seat between Danny and Grace, when it's Bobby that waylays him. "Hey, dude."

"Hey," Steve replies, intensely aware of the way Bobby's smirk is just like his sister's. And Danny's. It's kind of creepy, to be honest.

"I was just wondering," Bobby says, leaning closer and speaking _almost_ softly into Steve's ear, "if you'd be interested in a real thank you for saving my life. Twice."

Steve almost asks Bobby what he means by "a real thank you", but he's fairly certain he knows, or at least can make an educated guess. "Not at all interested," Steve says, giving Bobby a friendly pat on the shoulder. "Thanks anyway, man."

Bobby shrugs. "Hey, can't blame a guy for trying."

"No, you can't," Steve agrees. He nods once more, and then gets past Bobby and back to his seat just as the cheesecake he ordered for dessert arrives.

As Steve picks up his fork, Danny slides the plate away from Steve and toward Grace, who lights up at Danny's high-eyebrowed nod. She digs in with unrestrained glee, leaving Steve pouting at what used to be his dessert. He turns his pout on Danny, the bastard. "What are you doing?"

"You had to be rescued by my cousin," Danny explains, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms over his chest. "You almost got shot in the head. You don't deserve dessert."

On Steve's other side, Grace gasps, her eyes wide and shiny like she's about to cry. "You almost got shot?"

"I had it under control," Steve tells the both of them, though he regrets it when he sees the half-pressure Grace has on the plate, like she was about to push it back in his direction. Quickly, he weighs his pride against his hunger and decides despite the dinner he just ate, hunger wins out. "It was very scary, though," he tells Grace.

"Here," Grace says, pushing the plate back at Steve. "We can share."

"Thank you, Gracie," Steve replies, picking up his fork and carving a large piece from what's left of the cheesecake. He shoves the bite into his mouth and then turns to Danny, smiling at Danny as he chews.

Danny looks like he can't decide whether he wants to punch Steve or laugh. Steve grins even wider, half-chewed cake on full display, which gets Danny to crack. He chuckles, shaking his head and looking away. 

Steve happily finishes chewing and goes in for another bite. He's earned it, after all.

Later that night, as he's crawling into bed, Steve says, "Both of your cousins propositioned me tonight. Wasn't your mother going to tell the rest of the family about us?"

"Oh, she did," Danny replies, grabbing Steve's wrist and tugging it until Steve has his arm snug around Danny's chest. "I'm certain either they weren't listening, or they didn't care."

"Maybe their minds were too…" Steve clears his throat, buying time to figure out how to approach the topic. "Um, _altered_ to properly store the information."

Danny huffs a little and settles down into his pillow. "Yeah. You're probably right."

"Do you think they'll be okay on the mainland?" Steve asks, glancing at the clock across the room. The twins' flight leaves in the morning, and he hopes to god they make it onto that flight without running into any more trouble.

"They'll be fine," Danny insists. "Who knows, maybe this trip will actually make them rethink the decision to spend upwards of twenty four hours a day together."

"I hope so." Steve nudges his nose against the back of Danny's neck. Steve loves the way Danny smells, or he's gotten so used to it he just thinks he loves the way Danny smells. Either way, it's a pleasant way to fall asleep. "I can't imagine spending that much time with someone I wasn't sleeping with."

"Don't even put that image in my brain right now, Steven," Danny mumbles, making Steve laugh as he closes his eyes and settles down to sleep.

Meeting Danny's cousins certainly has Steve thinking about meeting the rest of Danny's family. If they're anything like the ones he's met already, it's going to be quite the experience.


End file.
